(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to planar antennas formed by etching patterns in a layer of conducting material formed on a layer of dielectric material. A coaxial cable is used to connect the antenna to a transceiver and is also used to aid in the tuning of the antenna. The antennas are either transmitting or receiving antennas.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,961 to Kot et al. describes a directional planar antenna having a number of coaxial ring-slot radiating elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,539 to Markowitz et al. describes a spiral antenna deformed to receive another antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,114 to Shoemaker describes planar serpentine antennas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,209 to Itoh et al. describes an integrated planar antenna-mixer device for microwave reception. A diode quad is connected to the antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,714 to Harada describes a planar antenna for automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,891 to Schaubert et al. describes a polarized micro-strip antenna. The polarization can be changed from vertical linear to horizontal linear, left circular, right circular or and desired elliptical sense.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,507 to Kuroda et al. describes a planar antenna comprising a ground conductor, a dielectric layer laminated on the ground conductor, and a radiation element laminated on the dielectric layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,421 to Sunahara et al. describes a micro-strip antenna having an annular radiation conductor with a central opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,662 to Turner describes a broadband antenna in the form of a multiple element interlaced dipole array mounted on a thin elongated strip of dielectric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,350 to Lampe et al. describes a method of mass producing printed circuit antennas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,424 to Tamura et al. describes an antenna apparatus having flexible antennas made of conductive material on a flexible insulating sheet.